


Passing Strange

by talia_ae



Category: Protector of the Small Quartet, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Romance, Torrid Affairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-13
Updated: 2011-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-16 23:05:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talia_ae/pseuds/talia_ae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><i>written for Goldenlake's (fiefgoldenlake dot proboards dot com) Peculiar Pairings Ficathon</i></p>
    </blockquote>





	Passing Strange

**Author's Note:**

> _written for Goldenlake's (fiefgoldenlake dot proboards dot com) Peculiar Pairings Ficathon_

**one**

This is what Kalasin never did. She never went to him, three nights before she left for Carthak. She never opened his door, stepping in with quiet quick feet and closing it behind her so it didn't squeak. She never found him at his desk, not sleeping, never tapped him on the shoulder to catch his attention.

This is what she never said: "thank you for saving my brother and sisters," and she never kissed him on the lips, tracing the whorled vine of his scar from his temple to his arm.

Wyldon saved the royal children, but Kalasin never thanked him for it.

 **two**

This is the king in the training master's office, this is the king sitting in front of the desk. This is the king talking about the pages, especially the girl one and the bandits who attacked them. This is the training master, listening before he speaks.

This is not the king standing up abruptly, his feet planted firmly on the floor. This is not the king who grabs the training master by his shirt to pull him in for a bruising kiss. This is not the king who yanks himself back to say "and you would have had this girl go to the convent, you idiot, you fool", and this is not Wyldon who stands, frozen and stunned by the desk.

 **three**

Vania is a princess and she is not a whore. There is no but, because her title supersedes all, just like the whispers do. Yet there are lines she cannot even cross, even though she tells herself she can have what she wants when it after all is her birthright.

She never found Wyldon on the training courts to pull him to her, and he never held her close to him, like an enemy more than a friend.

She never whispered in his ear, "I can have you if I want you" and she never spun gracefully en pointe to walk away, because Vania is a princess but she is not a whore.

 **four**

Lianne is not like her siblings, because Lianne does not care about the training master. He is not the man who could have made her into a knight, he is not the man who saved her from claws and a bloody death. That matters to her brothers and her others sisters. Wyldon is not the man who interests her.

She is not interested, she tells herself, even as she makes her way to his room, even as her hands find their way under his tunic, even as he lays her across the bed and she feels the weight of him, pressing into every inch of her skin.

She is not interested, only curious, and what's more is this: Lianne does not care about Wyldon. She does not care about Wyldon the training master and she especially does not care about Wyldon the man.

 **five**

Wyldon is a knight and he is wetter than the paint on his shield. He is finally a knight and he has survived his Ordeal; he has come out a man. Roger is a duke, once dead and asleep and now alive again, without power, no Gift.

But he is still strong, and he is still someone who believes in his strength, and when he grabs Wyldon of Cavall to hold him, to kiss him, to explore him it is he who holds all the power, and it is he, Roger of Conte, it is he who will be the one who will win.


End file.
